


Sailing to Sunset

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boats and Ships, Celebrities, F/M, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, SessKag Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Ten years ago, Kagome befriended Inuyasha, harboured a crush on his hot older brother, and starred in a middle school play that sparked her love for acting. Now she is a celebrated actress attending a charity fundraiser, and when she comes face to face with her old crush, she decides there can be no harm in little flirting.





	Sailing to Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For SessKag Week 2019, Day 3: Red Tulip - Fame, Charity, Trust + Flirt
> 
> Shout out to my friends from the SessKag discord, you know why. 😉😘

Kagome stepped down from the stage, the applause roaring in her ears as she escaped the glare of the lights.

The host of the evening was thanking her for the wonderful speech and encouraging the audience to donate for the good cause.

Kagome, meanwhile, re-entered the grand hall, nabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and retreated into a quiet corner.

Though she was a very outgoing person, she had spent most of the night talking and smiling with the other guests of this charity fundraiser and could now do with a little break.

To be honest, she felt very much out of her depth anyway. She had never been one for these kinds of fancy parties for the rich and the famous.

That she now was a part of that world felt nothing short of preposterous.

Honestly, she still felt like a little girl playacting – which thankfully, given her choice of career, she excelled at.

It had been ten years ago when a middle school play of all things had kindled her passion for acting.

But if someone had told a fifteen-year-old Kagome that she would in ten years be one of Japan's up and coming actresses, nicknamed online and on the media as "Tokyo Sweetheart" after the first drama she had starred in... Well, fifteen-year-old Kagome would have had a hard time believing such a lofty claim.

Frankly, twenty-five-year-old Kagome was still struggling to grasp what her life had become.

Funnily enough, at fifteen years old, she had also got her first inside glimpse to the life of the rich and famous.

Their classes had been shuffled for the last year of middle school, and for the first time ever, Kagome had found herself to be in the same class with Inuyasha, the younger son of the Nishizawa family.

They had actually become very good friends so Kagome had visited Inuyasha's house – more like a palace – several times. The Nishizawa family was very wealthy, owning multiple chains of hotels.

Actually, the hotel they were in right now for the charity fundraiser was a Nishizawa hotel.

The thought had barely registered on Kagome's mind when she met the gaze of someone standing across the room from her.

Kagome froze, her champagne glass stopped halfway to her lips.

She hadn't seen him in nine long years and yet the mad butterflies she'd felt every time in the presence of the very first crush she'd ever had were back, as if she was that star-struck fifteen-year-old again.

For a moment, Kagome just stood there, staring at him and contemplating her options.

Then, she downed her champagne, squared her shoulders, and plastered a smile onto her face.

She strode across the room, ignoring her wobbly knees.

She told the stupid butterflies to calm down and tried to channel some of that effortless flirtiness that Satsuki, one of her upcoming roles, seemed to possess.

"Sesshoumaru!" she greeted him warmly as she finally reached him, inclining her head slightly. "It's been too long. You're here representing the Nishizawa, I presume?"

"Miss Higurashi," he intoned in a voice that sent delicious shivers down Kagome's spine. "Our guest of honour tonight."

Kagome's cheeks flushed – although some of that blushing was probably just from standing next to Sesshoumaru.

Damn, Inuyasha's older brother was even hotter than she remembered.

"I wouldn't go so far as that," she said, waving a dismissive hand.

Sesshoumaru's golden gaze pierced her and he raised a single eyebrow.

"You were made a representative of the Hope children's homes, were you not? That’s why you were up there just now, making a speech," Sesshoumaru said, nodding towards the stage.

"Well yes, I was very honoured to be asked to be their spokesperson. It is such a good and important cause."

"Hnn. It does not surprise me that you would devote your efforts to charitable pursuits."

“Well I hope you’re in a charitable mood too, Sesshoumaru, because the donations we receive tonight will shape these children’s lives.”

“Very well put, Miss Higurashi. I can see why they made the offer of the spokesperson’s position to you.”

Kagome grinned. “I can be persuasive, every now and then.”

“Of that, I have no doubt. After all, you managed to befriend my half-brother – and very quickly, too, as I recall.”

Kagome bit her lip, fighting another blush.

He remembered! Actually remembered!

She hadn’t been sure before, since his behaviour had been just as typically aloof as it had always been.

“How is Inuyasha doing?”

“Remarkably well. He recently got engaged.”

Kagome gasped. “Oh, that’s wonderful, what great news!”

“Not quite,” Sesshoumaru said wryly. “Because now my father has joined my mother in pestering me about my love life or lack thereof.”

“Oh, I very much doubt there is any lack in that area,” Kagome scoffed.

“How so?”

Kagome turned to him, incredulous, and pointedly gave him a once-over from head to toe. “I mean look at you! Any girl would be happy to be on your arm.”

“It is not a matter of not receiving any offers. I just have very discriminating tastes.”

“Of course,” Kagome concurred, deflating more than a little.

Sure, she hadn’t expected to swipe Sesshoumaru off his feet or anything, but she’d thought now she might at least have some chance. Unlike ten years ago when she’d been the girl who Sesshoumaru probably hadn’t even noticed existed. 

Although perhaps her chances right now weren’t much better; he wasn’t even looking at her. He was staring at the hall and the crowds of people, frowning slightly.

“Everything all right?” Kagome asked after a moment of hesitation.

“Quite. I was just thinking that perhaps it’s time to mingle again. Sadly, you can’t keep to yourself in these type of events.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Kagome agreed.

She had already half-turned away, convinced that Sesshoumaru had been trying to politely imply that he’d like her to leave, when a warm large hand on her bare shoulder stopped her.

Startled, Kagome turned back and saw him regarding her, his face as carefully blank as always.

Then, he offered her his arm.

“Shall we?”

Delighted, confused and giddy at the same time, Kagome set her trembling fingers on Sesshoumaru’s arm and let him lead her away.

* * *

Kagome stopped at the end of the pier and stared.

“Woah, that’s a big and fancy boat.”

“A yacht, actually,” a familiar deep voice corrected from behind.

Kagome’s heart leapt to her throat and the butterflies surged right into her stomach with gusto.

She peered over her shoulder and met the cool golden gaze.

“Sesshoumaru! Umm, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to ensure no harm comes to my property.”

“Your property?” Kagome frowned.

“Yes.” Sesshoumaru nodded and glanced pointedly at the boat.

Yacht.

Whatever.

“Oh wow, that’s yours?”

“Indeed,” Sesshoumaru replied, a rare smile touching his lips.

“Very impressive,” Kagome said. She slanted him a sly look. “Is this where you bring all the ladies?”

“Only the ones who are worthy,” he returned with a straight face. “Although I believe we established back at the charity fundraiser that there are no ladies in my life.”

Kagome gaped at him. Was he actually joking with her?

He very much sounded like he was joking... But this was the first time Kagome had witnessed any indication of Sesshoumaru having a sense of humour.

The corners of her lips quirked.

"Well, the charity fundraiser was weeks and weeks ago. Your sad and barren love life could have well grown into full bloom by now."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, sending the silly butterflies in Kagome's stomach into a frenzy.

"Unfortunately, it has not."

Kagome's curiosity perked. "Unfortunately, is it? So there is a lady then who has caught your eye?"

Sesshoumaru met her gaze squarely, his golden eyes alight with amusement.

"Perhaps."

"How mysterious," Kagome replied, trying her best to seem calm and unaffected, even though her nerves were in full jitter and the butterflies were collectively losing their shit.

Having Sesshoumaru's undivided attention all to herself was a heady experience for sure.

Kagome decided to change the topic of conversation back to safer waters.

"So since you're here in person to play the guard dog, I presume this boat is very important to you."

"Yes, I am rather fond of my yacht. I expect you to show her the respect she deserves."

Kagome couldn't quite suppress her snort.

"Then I will. I'm surprised though that you would be willing to lend your boat for the drama shoot in the first place."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders. "I know your producer, he was one year above me in university. Besides, it's an excellent opportunity to show her off."

Kagome laughed.

"I never took you for a boat enthusiast."

"If you ask nicely, maybe I will take you out on a cruise sometime."

Kagome blushed, but her smile was bright.

"Is that a promise?"

Sesshoumaru's mouth was twisted into a half-smile. "It could be."

"Then I just might have to hold you to it," Kagome quipped, her heart racing in her chest.

Before Sesshoumaru could reply, the moment was broken; the director was calling Kagome to get onto the set so they could start filming.

Kagome flashed Sesshoumaru a bashful grin and hurried towards the boat.

She was probably already slipping into her role as Satsuki, however, since right before getting on the boat she turned back, laughter in her eyes, and called back to Sesshoumaru:

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Sesshoumaru’s low laughter followed her as she hopped onto the boat and got to work.

* * *

It had taken some manoeuvring, finagling, and a heap of good luck, but finally Sesshoumaru had Kagome right where he wanted her: standing at the bow of his yacht, the wind whipping her hair.

She looked radiant in the white sundress adorned with red tulips, and when she looked up and smiled at him Sesshoumaru’s breath caught in his throat.

The very first time Sesshoumaru had happened to see Kagome on screen he hadn’t recognised her.

It was only afterwards when the media started to pick up on her and her drama’s popularity and her name was broadcasted in headlines that Sesshoumaru finally made the connection to the young girl he vaguely remembered and who had once been Inuyasha’s best friend.

But although Sesshoumaru didn’t watch much of television nor had he ever been the type to harbour crushes on celebrities, the moment he’d seen Kagome acting in that drama he’d been smitten.

He’d started to obsessively follow every series she was in, no matter how small or big of a role. He may or may not have been collecting articles and photo spreads of Kagome from various magazines.

He had made sure Kagome would make an appearance at the charity function for Hope children’s homes, conveniently held at one of his family’s hotels. And the gods and goddesses of fortune had smiled on him when, while he had been gathering his courage to go approach the object of his admiration, she had instead come to him.

And the only reason he had lent his precious yacht to be used in the drama production was so he would have an excuse to see Kagome again.

But in the end, it had all paid out, because here they were, alone with the vast beauty of the ocean spreading all around them.

Sesshoumaru walked over to join Kagome at the railing.

When he reached her, he cupped the small of her back with his hand.

Kagome turned to him, a smile ready on her lips.

“You know I didn’t even ask nicely, but you took me out on a cruise anyway,” she said, her beautiful blue eyes alight with laughter.

“I promised, didn’t I?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“I guess you did,” Kagome replied, pressing closer to him.

Sesshoumaru’s heart swelled. Nothing had ever felt as right as having Kagome in his arms.

“Do you want to hear something funny,” she murmured while looking out to the sea.

He let his chin drop to rest on the top of her head. “Do tell.”

“I had this huge crush on you when I was fifteen.”

Sesshoumaru’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“Truly? How remarkable. I suppose then I have some things to confess to as well.”

“You have? What things?”

“Well, for one… I am actually the owner of the Hope children’s homes.”

Kagome turned out to stare at him, her eyes wide with astonishment. “Really? Wow. That is amazing. I would have never guessed.”

“Therefore, I was well aware that you would make an appearance at the charity fundraiser and I was most eager to meet you – because my dear Tokyo Sweetheart, I just might be your biggest fan.”

Kagome’s cheeks flushed, the adorable soft pink echoing the glow slowly spreading across the horizon as the sun began its descent.

Unable to resist any longer, Sesshoumaru gave in to his silent urge and did what he’d dreamed of doing for so long: tipping up Kagome’s chin, he bent down and claimed her lips in a slow and deliberate kiss, both lingering and thorough.

“Wow,” Kagome whispered softly when they finally pulled apart. “I might still have a crush on you.”

“That is very good news because I definitely have one on you,” Sesshoumaru returned, smirking.

Kagome smiled and leaned into his embrace.

For a moment they stayed like that, enjoying each other’s presence and the atmosphere around them.

Then, after drinking in the sea and the stretching horizon and the play of warm colours spreading across the sky, Kagome let out a giggle.

“Sesshoumaru, are we literally sailing off to the sunset right now?”

“Well, since we’re on a yacht and not a sailboat, technically…”

“Sesshoumaru?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
